


Beginning

by PuhDust



Series: Show Me Mercy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuhDust/pseuds/PuhDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy's POV in the beginning of joining Overwatch. Delving into some of my personal headcanons for her life story before Overwatch since not much has been released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am very rusty at writing and this is my first attempt at fanfiction.  
> Feel free to tell me if I have horrible grammar or flow as that is a personal pet peeve and I don't want to make people suffer.  
> Future angst/love triangle between the three.

The only way I coped with losing my parents was through the knowledge that I could make this hell of a world better and safer for the next generation and especially those working to stop the battle. I tried to trick myself into believing that all of my sin would cancel itself out if I made things that other doctors could use for good but I knew that no matter what I told myself I was corrupt. If I could satisfy my dream then it was worth everything I went through and maybe God would forgive me.

How could you expect someone born into the painful war-torn world to abide by the long-established opinions of out-of-date professors and philosophers? My classmates attempted to reach out to me my whole academic carrier but when they saw what I was studying they quickly disengaged. My dedication and obsession was not only in medicine and science but occult religions and their own beliefs of super soldiers, regeneration, healing and even resurrection. I had already sacrificed any semblance of a normal childhood to my studies and ignored any distractions of relationships for the sake of learning. I was lonely, but I was brilliant.

By the time I joined Overwatch I should have been banned from practicing medicine. Why Winston trusted me after I sent him the files of my work I have no idea. The paramilitary group I interned with out of college for experience was anything but legal. They had me doing anything they wanted - running around like their puppet patching up battle-related wounds and letting them sweep their torture sessions under the rug of my lab so that they wouldn’t ask questions about my experiments. Through this shitty job I would be able to test on human subjects, therefore getting it out of the lab and into the field. I could apologize for what it did to them later.

I am just glad that no one asked me why the suit looked the way it did when I finally released the design. Sure, I engineered electronics into everything so that the halo and the wings were practical but honestly there was nothing but self-indulgence in the Valkyrie suit’s design. It was as much respect for the Nordic religion that had inspired me as it was a disguise for my motives.

It was my very first day transferred to the base and packing up and moving had been stressful enough. The scientific equipment that Winston had ordered after their first meeting when I had agreed to join Overwatch would take a while to sort through. There was not going to be any hand holding. I should’ve known that. What I didn’t expect was to stumble straight into the debriefing room trying to find the mess hall and piss off not only the ball of sunshine that was Mr. Reyes but also the supposed to be kind and caring Commander Morrison.

“What the hell are you doing? You were completely out of line and borderline insubordinate!” Morrison’s voice brimmed with anger to the point that it was barely more than a growl in Reyes’ face.

“We have company… Commander.” Reyes gestured towards me and I wanted to shrink into nothingness as the tension in the air was suffocating.

“I-I am so sorry… I did not mean to intrude. Entschuldigung!” I flushed and stuttered as I turned to leave.

“It is not the first time he and I have had this conversation -“ Morrison paused to take a pointed look at Reyes, “- and will probably not be the last. You must be Dr. Zeigler. I had intended to come see you after this and see how you were settling in. I told Hana to look after showing you around but your deer-in-the-headlights look shows me she forgot.” His voice had softened into a seemingly practiced smoothness.

“And how many underage orphans is Overwatch taking in? I don’t care what Winston says, if she was so damn smart she wouldn’t be gawking like a fangirl at you blondie.” Reyes refused to even look at me.

A group was starting to collect and I couldn’t take any more. My cheeks were burning and I could feel tears forming on my bottom lashes. I feel like I ran right to my quarters -the only thing I could find honestly- and locked the door. How the hell was I supposed to keep up with these people? Not only were they far older than me they also had an established team that I did not fit into yet. Winston and Morrison seemed kind, but not enough for my anxiety and high stress lifestyle to cope with. I would have to figure out how to be a part of a group for more than a school project quickly or get overwhelmed.


End file.
